A Game Of Odds
by lalalalooo123
Summary: Some people in life get the short end of the stick. Some people win the lottery. Bella's world was turned upside down when Jake was sent to prison on serious charges. She intends to help him get free but she may have to sacrifice more than she planned to do so. Will Bella be able to forget the past in order to free one of the most important people in her life?
1. Chapter 1

**Really trying to branch out a bit. Attempting to work on my writing skills, I really hope you like this new story. I know it's been awhile but with reviews I plan to update regularly.**

 **Synopsis: Bella's world was turned upside down when Jake was sent to prison on serious charges. She intends to help him get free but she may have to sacrifice more than she planned to do so.** **Will Bella be able to forget the past in order to free one of the most important people in her life?**

 **R &R**

* * *

Bella looked around the room tapping her fingers on the cold metal table as she waited for Jake to be walked in. This situation admittedly had become all too unfortunately familiar to Bella but what is life without unfortunate circumstances? Especially Bella's life at this point.

She momentarily found herself thinking about her schedule for the weekend, she hated how this had become her life. Sitting in an 8 foot concrete room thinking about all the nagging responsibilities of the outside world, she was so tired of being sick and tired.

The familiar clanking noise sounded out bringing her out of her daze and her eyes up to the gate. A guard stood behind Jake who was in his usual dress of a bright orange jumpsuit. His long black hair hung longer than ever, past his shoulders, hiding his once happy sculpted face. He brought his eyes up to Bella's and she momentarily choked back her tears, she hated seeing him like this.

The guard hung on to Jake until he reached the table where he then took the appropriate measures to secure his handcuffs. The first few times Bella visited Jake she had insisted that all of the chains weren't necessary when it came to her but to no avail they continued to tie him up like some kind of animal every time. Eventually Jake told her to give up and that they would never let him be without handcuffs and she obliged only because she sensed it made him upset.

"Ms. Swan," the guard, whom she remembered as Officer Smith, smiled gently in her direction and she nodded and smiled back. He was always her favorite guard when it came to this place, always being kind to both her and as much as was appropriate to Jake. Officer Smith the excused himself from the room and she watched as the door sprung open bringing along the loud bell that sounded with it.

She then looked towards Jake who was starring at his hands stuck to the table looking like he had lost all hope, she reached out and held them wanting him to look up at her.

"How are you?" The question was so inappropriate, she knew he wasn't well, he was stuck in prison, he was looked at as if he was a monster, and yet she asked him every week like clockwork when she visited.

"I've been reading a lot," he mumbled trying to find something to say. He was avoiding Bella's eyes but she wouldn't contest it. She nodded taking in the information and not really knowing how to respond.

"Have you made a decision about what we talked about last week?" Bella asked referring to the discussion they had on appealing Jake's case. Bella wanted to do anything she could to help Jake and although he refused it at every turn she insisted on bringing it up each week, knowing it would end in an argument. Bella had come to terms with the fact that Jake had lost all hope, that this prison had taken a toll on him, on his out look on life, on his being.

"Bella…" Jake began to argue and then sighed giving in, "I know you are trying to help, but it's being taken care of."

Bella looked startled for a second, she was not expecting this answer, it was different than every previous conversation they had. She had a moment of feeling hopeful but she didn't let it show because it always upset Jake when she was too hopeful. That's what being in prison did to him, he had become a shell of the person he once was, and he had become a glass half empty type of person.

"What do you mean?" she asked and he gritted his teeth.

"I mean that you don't have to worry about it Bella," he attempted to pull his hands away but failed because he was handcuffed to the table. She knew what he was doing, ever since it all happened he had avoided talking to Bella about the situation because he didn't want to be bothersome, he didn't want to worry her. It royally pissed her off every single time he did it; she wouldn't ask these questions, she wouldn't ask to help if she didn't want to.

Jake looked up momentarily and felt guilty when he saw the sadness on her face, he knew he had upset her and he felt remorse. Jake cared about Bella more than anyone in this world and he hated letting her down.

"Billy is taking care of it Bella," he whispered and she nodded accepting the information, although it was vague it was something and she needed it. Like a junkie to a fix, Bella absorbed every ounce of information Jake would give to her, its all she really wanted, its what she craved.

"Don't call him either, he doesn't want to hear from you Bella, I'm sorry, just know he's taking care of it, he hired some new big shot lawyer and they are working on an appeal," Jake's words stung slightly, she knew Billy didn't want to talk to her, she knew that was the truth but it stung no less.

She wondered if things could be fixed between them, she thought about how things had gone, how badly the situation affected so many relationships. Bella couldn't help but wonder if things would ever be normal again.

"Sorry Jake, its time to go," Officer Smith was back at the gate and the clanking noise sounded, both that noise and his voice bringing Bella out of her daydream. She shook her head regretting not saying more during the time they had together but internally reminded herself that there was always next week.

"Bye Bells," Jake sighed as Officer Smith unlocked him from the table. She watched with tears in her eyes and he escorted him out of the room.

The cold night air was exactly what she needed and when Bella walked out of Clallam Bay Corrections Center it was exactly what she got. She stopped for a minute to breathe in the night's breeze before continuing towards her car. She had a four hour drive back to her apartment in Seattle but she was used to the long drive.

She sat in her truck for a minute before letting the usual tears fall. She cried every week after seeing Jake, she tried not to, she thought eventually she would get used to seeing him like that, but the familiarity never took.

Bella thought back to the night two years ago, the night that changed her life. It wasn't Jake nor Billy that she got a call from in the middle of the night. She was dead asleep in her new apartment with still packed boxes all around her bed when the shrill ringtone of her cell phone filled the room.

She was panicked momentarily when she saw Charlie's name flash on her phone screen and she struggled for the lamp switch to flip the light on before she answered.

"H..Hello," she coughed the harshness that came with the waking up of her voice off, waiting for Charlie to respond.

"Hey Bella its your dad," she could tell instantly that something was off with his voice so she ignored pointing out to him like she usually did that he didn't have to explain it was him since his name was on the screen before she answered.

"….Bells, I don't know how to say this, and this needs to stay between the two of us.."

Charlie went on to explain that although he shouldn't be telling her the information that she should get to Forks before morning. He knew that she should know what was going on, that she would be devastated but it was a necessary evil.

She could still hear the words to this day, clear as ever, she could hear Charlie telling her that Jake had been arrested, by he himself, on suspicion of armed robbery, and second degree murder.

Bella could feel the world around her come crashing down. Again.

* * *

 **Please Review!**

 **XOXO, LALALALOO123**


	2. Chapter 2

**Recognize it has been awhile.**

 **Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

A sigh of relief sound out from Bella the moment she had finally reached her classroom and put everything in her arms down on the table. After struggling to carry it all from her truck across the street she was proud to have gotten through each and every foot opened door without dropping anything. When accepting the position months ago Bella had been looking forward to this day, the day her classroom was completely decorated and readily awaiting the kids she would spend the year with.

A knock on the classroom door moments later caused Bella to momentarily lose the little balance she had while hanging yet another alphabet chart. The commotion of Bella falling prompted Emily to open the classroom door and run in, worriedly.

"I have only known you a few months and yet, somehow I know you are the clumsiest person I have ever met," Emily smiled playfully and reached down to help Bella up from the ground.

"Why, Ms. Young always my knight in shining armor or whatever," Bella laughed her face flaring up only momentarily.

Bella was fortunate to have met Emily during her interview process at Seattle Elementary and since then the two had clicked, Emily proving to be a friendly face among the teaching staff. Emily, often admiring the level of patience Bella possessed wanting to working with kindergartners, and Bella, often wishing she had the creativity Emily had as the school art teacher.

Emily laughed shaking her head at Bella's response before reaching up to finish hanging the chart that had caused Bella to fall moments before.

Emily was beautiful, her black thick hair hanging well beyond her shoulders and her big brown eyes causing all to stare. Bella had made a mental note to ask her about the violent scar that stretched across her face but had yet to feel it was appropriate. It wasn't as if Bella has shared much about her life and she felt as if it was inappropriate to ask more than she was willing to share.

Emily had realized long before this day that Bella was not one to talk much about her life and Emily was not one to pry. The two were some of the youngest teachers on staff and had spent much time together over the summer, as they prepared for the year, Bella thankful she finally had a friend that was not wearing an orange jumpsuit and handcuffs.

"Is this your class list?" Emily was looking towards the manila envelope and Bella nodded prompting her to reach out and open it.

Emily scanned the list of the twenty-five kindergartens that Bella would spend her first year teaching and smiled stating proudly that she knew one of them. Before she could continue on there was another knock on the door, Charlie walking in with a bouquet of flowers.

"Charlie what are you doing here?" Bella smiled slightly reaching out to give her father a hug.

Charlie and Bella had somewhat of a troubled relationship but nonetheless she was happy to see him for the first time in months. Bella had continued to distance herself since the Jake ordeal. Charlie had yet to realize it wasn't his fault but it was more so that Bella had trouble having relationships with anyone. That was her life.

"As if your old man was going to miss seeing the first classroom of his daughters' career," Charlie continued to embrace her and Bella could see Emily nodding out of the classroom.

Bella withdrew from the embrace continuing to fix her face to resemble a sense of happiness. It wasn't as if she wasn't happy to see him it was just that Bella hadn't been expecting him and their relationship was a unique one.

There was much in her past that she needed to come to terms with and worry about but she had long ago marked Charlie off that list, recognizing he truly cared about her.

Bella began showing Charlie around her classroom every alphabet chart, bean bag, and kindergartner coat hook. Charlie feigned interest well, partially because there was so many colors and numbers surrounding him and partially because it was his daughter who he believed in.

Bella found herself sitting across from Charlie at one of the desks fit for a five year old and at a loss for words.

"I saw Jake a few days ago," Charlie shouldn't have been surprised, Bella had told him many times she was visiting Jake regularly, nonetheless Charlie had a look on his face that Bella would have guessed was surprise.

"Why?" Bella may have misread the look as Charlie spoke with anger.

Bella went on to explain that she continued to believe in Jake. It was strange that Bella was the one standing in his corner as Charlie and Billy used to be best friends and Charlie played a hand in Jake's upbringing.

Charlie went on to fight Bella on visiting Jake regularly which caused her to make a snide comment about him putting his job before Jake. Charlie then shook his head momentarily and stood abruptly, after kissing Bella on the cheek he excused himself and wished her well.

Bella continued to sit and run her fingers through her hair, the first run in with Charlie in months causing her stress.

After the stress of the morning she had wanted to leave school early and lay on her couch with a tub of ice cream. As she knew work needed to be done she continued on hoping that people would leave her alone. As Bella continued to be the cosmic joke of the universe a knock on the door proved to her that she would in fact not be left alone.

A small piercing blue-eyed girl ran into the room, smiling widely towards Bella. She was cute, tiny, and luckily caused Bella's sour mood to evaporate.

"Harper, stop running," a smooth milky voice partnered with the small child broke through the tense silence in the room.

He was tall and blonde and handsome.

He went on to apologize introducing himself, "Jasper Whitlock, Harper's father. My apologies for the intrusion, Harper just really wanted to see where she would be spending the year."

Bella had blushed momentarily after finding herself stuck starring into his eyes, Harper obviously getting her bright blue eyes from her father. She brushed the hair from her face and did her normal routine of biting her lip before speaking, "So great to meet you, Ms. Swan," she had attempted to introduce herself but it sounded as if though she was calling him Ms. Swan.

Jasper laughed catching on and Bella smiled momentarily before kneeling down to talk to Harper.

"Harper, I am so excited to spend the year with you. Feel free to explore, I think you will enjoy it here," Harper had reached out to touch Bella's face in response of her talking and Bella smiled briefly before Harper ran away to play with the kitchen set.

Bella and Jasper began talking, mostly about Harper as she ran around the classroom introducing each and every toy she picked up.

Harper was intelligent and Bella felt pride as she was first child she knew would be in her class. Jasper laughed humbly as Bella complemented his daughter. As Jasper never mentioned a wife, Bella prematurely assumed he was a single father.

Bella proved to be wrong once an hour passed and Jasper spoke of his wife mentioning to Harper that they needed to go home and see mommy.

Quickly Bella shook off her momentary lapse in judgment and scolded herself for thinking the first student in her class had an attractive father. As Bella said goodbye to the pair Harper danced through the doorway, her father chasing after her and laughing.

Bella expected much more of this day as it was the day that her first classroom was finished and her first student was met. Charlie ruined it for her, Jake somehow ruined it for her, and although Harper and Jasper had made it somewhat better, she was determined to believe that this was just not her day.

Bella left the front doors of the school upset and somewhat guilty after thinking about Charlie's visit but content with the decorations of her classroom. She turned abruptly hearing Emily call behind her.

Bella stopped suddenly on the concrete of the front walk not wanting Emily to run any further.

"Friday before the students come, are you ready?" Emily smiled largely matching her wide brown eyes.

Bella nodded slightly, laughing emptily, without notice.

Emily went on, "Bella are you coming tonight?" Bella, clearly confused caused Emily to continue on, "The party Bella, I told you weeks ago." Bella then nodded and faked a smile remembering she had committed to going long before the horrible mess that was this day.

Emily continued on to talk about a bar crawl that was happening tomorrow night and Bella shook her head.

"Emily I can do the one tonight, but not tomorrow," Bella's voice gained an edge once tomorrow was mentioned knowing it was the day she visited Jake.

Emily had nodded in response not catching on to the edge in Bella's voice and continued on to talk about the party at her house. Emily was excited to have Bella at the party as she was someone who Emily wanted to continue to get close to.

Bella and Emily departed from one another, both traveling towards their cars.

Bella hadn't gone to a party in years and spent the ride home deciding what she would wear.

Emily, the artistic soul and loving woman didn't give Bella much description as to what this party was, causing Bella to pace around her closet repeatedly. Bella was the type to care a lot about what others thought of her, which lead to many outfit changes before she recognized it was time to head towards the party.

Bella followed the address, wearing jeans and a black flowy top, not thinking much of this party. She was excited to see Emily, as she promised she would make an appearance, but recognized the feeling she had about this day and how it was doomed from the start.

Bella pulled up to what she designated a large house on the edge of town and immediately recognized a half-dozen teachers on the lawn. Bella questioned why Emily would not have told her about half the Seattle Elementary staff being the party but then thought better of her remembering that she barely remembered the conversation they had about the party from the start.

Bella ignored her nervous and anxious feelings and left the car, walking towards the house and taking the first offered drink she could.

Emily proved to have a very nice house, the wood door swinging open and the entire house filled with people. Emily was a good friend somehow sensing Bella was at the door and arriving in the foyer.

"Ms. Swan, it is so good to see you," Emily continuing on the joke that she and Bella held where they both called each other by their teacher names. Bella laughed and reached out to the hand that Emily extended out towards her.

Emily began to discuss the expansive crowd populating her home as they entered the front door, causing Bella to smile widely. Bella was tossing back the drinks that Emily was handing her and she was becoming more comfortable.

Bella's eyes expanded even more so when Emily introduced her to someone she already knew as Jasper Whitlock.

"Ms. Swan," the buttery voice broke through the loud crowd populating Emily's' house. Bella didn't believe in coincidence and when she found herself face to face with a student's father the same day she had met him, and she mentally kicked herself recognizing she should have listened to her gut and not allowed the cosmic joke to continue.

Emily laughed drunkenly not realizing the two of them had previously met in the day.

Neither Emily nor Jasper nor Bella realized that each other had known one another before that moment and it wasn't until a familiar short black haired, green eyed pixie walked up to the group that the three all spoke.

"Hey babe.", "Al", and "Alice Cullen?" were all spoken concurrently proving that history and present could mesh together.

Bella was suddenly turning her head back and forth between the woman she had thought was her friend, the man she thought was her students' parent, and the woman who had betrayed her many years ago.

She found herself starring into Alice Cullen's eyes and it took only moments before she turned on her heels and ran out of the house, regretting ever stepping foot into the party.

* * *

 **RxR**

 **3 U.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy New Year!**

 **Here we go - Chapter 3!**

 **RXR**

* * *

Bella groaned as her phone rang again and she stuck the spoon into the ice cream once more, reaching to turn the television up louder in order to drown out the sound of the ringtone. After last night she decided she deserved ice cream for breakfast and had yet to put pants on, content with spending most of the day in the exact position she was currently in.

As Bella continued to be the joke of the universe it only made sense that she had yet to get a moment of peace since the mess that was last night. Emily had called a handful of times as Bella sped away from the party and although the calls slowed once Bella sent her a text, she saw Emily flash on her phone screen once already this morning. If it wasn't Emily calling it was Charlie, or a telemarketer, or a wrong number and Bella was one call away from throwing her phone off the balcony of her apartment.

Bella was even only momentarily upset when she received a call from Clallam Bay Corrections cancelling her scheduled visit, shrugging it off as her usual luck and then realizing it meant she truly didn't need to put pants on.

She spent most of last night in denial refusing to believe that she actually came face to face with Alice Cullen. After a late night run, a restless sleep, and an obscene amount of profanities Bella had now passed denial and was just in a state of bitterness. She often found herself laughing at the irony that was her life but this whole situation caused her to be in hysterics.

The sound of the spoon scraping against the cardboard tub pulled Bella away from the current lifetime movie playing and alerted her that she had officially finished the ice cream in its entirety. Lifetime movies gave Bella solace in times such as these, where some found them ridiculous she found them hopeful. Currently there was a murder mystery on proving to Bella that some had it worse than her. Now if her husband was sleeping with her sister and murdered her brother in law, then she would have issues.

Bella groaned momentarily remembering that she did have issues and one, as of last night, was Alice Cullen. She never thought she would ever have to see Alice again and yet the ghost from her past had appeared proving to be an issue. An even bigger issue at this point was not only Alice Cullen randomly showing up but Alice's daughter being her student. This was the irony of her life.

With that thought Bella grabbed her laptop from off the coffee table intending to find out more information. Logging into the school webpage Bella clicked on the classroom list and scrolled down to click on Harper's photo. _Alice Whitlock_ Bella corrected her previous references to Alice as a Cullen. Bella found herself momentarily upset and thinking about the missed extravagance that was more than likely Alice's wedding and then shook it off. They shouldn't have the power to make her feel upset anymore.

Now that Bella knew Harper was a Cullen she found herself starring at the little girl and noting all the features she knew were from Alice's side of the family. Even if it was another lifetime ago she remembered them like it was yesterday. She found herself starring into the computer screen beginning to feel the pain that always came along with thinking about the Cullen's before slamming the laptop shut.

Bella didn't want to give them any more of her time. She had come to terms with this long ago and wasn't going to dwell anymore on the catastrophe that was her past with the Cullen's. At least she told herself she had come to terms with it. Bella groaned as she faced the confliction once again. She resigned thinking ignorance is bliss and decided to ignore the entire situation for as long as she could.

After nearly five more lifetime movies, a bottle of Merlot, and another pint of ice cream Bella fell asleep on the couch still not wearing pants.

Her sleep was restless, dreaming of eight years ago, the last time she was face to face with Alice Cullen. It was more of a nightmare than a dream, causing her to wake multiple times through the night only to fall back asleep and see more of those horrid days flash before her.

A doorbell at eight in the morning caused her to nearly roll off the side of bed and groan in frustration not feeling an as if she had slept an ounce. There was an ominous feeling in the pit of her stomach as she reached for her sweatpants and the doorbell rang again. _It is freaking 8 AM,_ Bella rolled her eyes annoyed at whoever was at the door.

Looking through the peephole a bit of anger flared up in her. She was fighting the urge to dial Emily's number in that instant and cuss her out as it was Alice Cullen standing on the other side of the door.

"I know you're home Bella," Alice's annoyingly fluttery voice sung through the door and Bella grit her teeth, "Emily gave me your address."

Bella tiptoed across the apartment floor and grabbed her cell phone no longer able to ignore the urge and texting Emily. Although she left out the swear words she did make it known that she was not particularly happy about Emily sharing her address with others.

Bella was happy when the doorbell had stopped ringing but rolled her eyes at the face that Alice was still sitting on the front steps of her apartment. _She will go away eventually_ , Bella threw her phone down and jumped in the shower hoping that when she exited Alice Cullen would be long gone from her front door and hopefully her life, knowing the latter wasn't a possibility.

Bella was more thorough with the shampoo than she had ever been as if the suds would wash these past few days from her life. After staying in the shower for as long as she could before the hot water turned ice cold she exited and pulled on new sweats and a t-shirt.

Pouring herself a large cup of coffee and taking a moment to decide between the mint chip and cookie dough pints in the freezer Bella slowly walked towards the front window only to see Alice still sitting out there.

In a moment of utter frustration she slammed the window open and yelled out of it, "What do you want Alice?"

Alice's eyes were wide and hopeful ignoring the anger in Bella's voice, "Bella, it is so good to see you."

"Alice, stop. Why are you here?"

"Bella I was hoping we could talk, maybe I can take you to lunch?" Alice had stood up and was practically bouncing.

Bella laughed harshly, "Alice we have nothing to talk about." She was barely making eye contact and aggressively dug her spoon into the mint chip ice cream taking her anger out the only way she could.

"Still a stress eater I see, not much has changed", Alice laughed lightly causing Bella to bark back, "A lot has changed Alice."

Alice's face softened a glimpse of sadness spreading across her lips when she spoke next, "That's why I was hoping we could catch up, it's been so long."

Bella wasn't standing down, her frustration and hurt at the forefront of her words, "And whose fault is that Alice? Honestly Alice, I don't see how you felt this would be a productive conversation. After eight years, eight years with no contact, _you're doing by the way,_ you show up on my doorstep with hopes of what? Talking about the past? Rekindling our friendship? I honestly can't believe you would show up here Alice. Do you realize what you and your family did to me?"

It was no longer a glimpse of sadness on Alice's face but rather her eyes were welling up and Bella felt a pang of guilt before shutting it down, she was not in the wrong here.

"Bella, I am sorry, I just need to explain," Alice looked down at her fingers and Bella saw tears rolling down her face.

Bella shook her head, feeling tears well up in her own eyes, both because of the pain of this conversation and the fact that she was hurting Alice someone who had once been such a big part of her life. None the less, Bella had been hurt worse and didn't want to continue to ruin her Sunday with this conversation, "I need time Alice, I hope you will respect that and you and your family will leave me be. I realize I have Harper in my class and hope that you and your husband will keep it as professional as I will."

Alice nodded sadly and opened her mouth to speak before shutting it again not knowing what to say. As she turned to leave Bella spoke again, "Your daughter is beautiful Alice, I am happy to see that you are doing well."

Bella shut the window, locking it, sighing as she kicked herself partially for breaking and partially for being so blunt with Alice. She knew the conversation was inevitable but she didn't know how she should feel, confliction once again rising within her.

Throwing herself back onto her bed she grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket groaned when she saw that Emily had texted back with nothing but a heartfelt apology. Bella sighed once again feeling guilty before typing out a message back five times and deleting it repeatedly.

Laughing at the mess that was currently her life, Bella rolled over and threw her phone across the bed.

Partially feeling anger, partially sadness, partially guilt, Bella groaned and closed her eyes finding that she had been worn out after the short but exhausting conversation with Alice.

* * *

Bella found herself getting well into the swing of things by Friday morning, her first week of school nearly coming to a close.

She acknowledged that Emily had gone well out of her way to give Bella space for the week and had yet to see or speak to her since the text on Sunday. After setting her coffee and purse down once arriving to her classroom Friday morning she sent Emily a text breaking the ice and asking how her first week went. Bella spent the last few days realizing that although Emily crossed a line with allowing Alice to have her address, ultimately Alice Cullen would have found it either way, and she shouldn't hold a grudge towards Emily.

Alice had also surprisingly done well with respecting what Bella had asked for, keeping things strictly parent-teacher relationship and giving her time. Alice, only making an appearance at the school to drop Harper off for her first day and not pushing Bella to talk did not go unnoticed.

Bella had come to terms with the fact that eventually they would have to sit down as she spent the week being constantly reminded of it through Harper.

It took every ounce of determination she had when she walked towards Jasper that morning pushing aside her doubt and hurt and asking him for Alice's number. Jasper had smiled momentarily before nodding and writing it down on a post-it that Bella had handed him, thankfully not saying anything else but goodbye.

Bella didn't waste a moment of time before texting Alice knowing that if she waited too long she would lose all courage. Throwing her phone into her purse telling herself she would not look at it until lunch and taking a moment to breathe before beginning to teach for the day.

When she did pull her phone from her purse she bit her lip not knowing how she should feel as she read the text, _"Lunch tomorrow sounds great! See you then."_

* * *

 ** _Review!_**

 ** _Lalalalooo123_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

 **Chapter 4 coming at you!**

 **Looking to Co-Write a Story, please PM me if interested.**

 **As usual, read & review.**

 **3**

* * *

Bella was continuing to fidget around in her chair as she sipped what must have been her tenth cup of coffee for the day. She was feeling beyond nervous knowing that at any moment Alice would be showing up. Bella shook her head, she shouldn't be the nervous one; she had the upper hand here.

She felt Alice's presence before she saw her, looking up to see the tiny dancer like woman skipping in, if Alice was nervous she sure wasn't showing it. The years hadn't aged her one bit, her black hair hanging much longer than it did back in high school but other than that she didn't look a day older than she did when she was sixteen.

"Hi Bella," Alice smiled widely pulling the chair across the table back, taking a seat and Bella smiled momentarily as a greeting in response.

"I am sorry about Sunday, I really didn't know what I was thinking just showing up like that," Alice clicked her fingers on the table showing her nerves after all. Bella shrugged not really having a response and looking around the restaurant hoping for words to come to her, "Just never expected to see you again if I am being honest." Alice nodded in response to Bella's declaration.

"It has been awhile," Alice acknowledged thanking the server when she delivered her water. Bella ordered a glass of wine needing the edge to be taken off and Alice told her to make it two, the women acknowledging the awkwardness of the conversation.

"Eight years," Bella bit her lip, shaking her head before continuing, "eight years and somehow your daughter ends up in my classroom across the country, the irony."

"I am sure you have a lot of questions," Alice clicked her tongue and Bella shrugged while nodding, obviously. Bella wasn't even able to organize her thoughts or recognize what question needed to come first, Alice speaking up before she had the chance, "Where do I even start?"

"Well, obviously you know, eight years ago.." Bella raised her hand to stop Alice from continuing stating she was not ready to talk about that yet. What happened eight years ago was something that forever changed Bella's world and she would definitely need more time before having a conversation about it.

"Why don't you start with what brought you up to Seattle?" Bella bit her lip and Alice nodded accepting Bella's wishes.

"Well actually, the whole family moved here about four years ago," Alice smiled sadly and Bella let out a gust of air now knowing all of the Cullen's were nearby. She wasn't even sure if she was ready to face Alice let alone all of them.

"Dad opened a private practice and the whole family pretty much followed over time. Jasper and I met during our first year at USC and transferred up here around the time Harper was born knowing we needed help from my parents. We married about two years ago after completing our degrees and live just outside the city fairly close to my parents as if that would come as a surprise. Mom and dad are doing really well." Alice paused momentarily reading the look flashing across Bella's face, "I haven't told anyone Bella, they don't know I ran into you and I won't tell them until you're comfortable with it."

"Anyway, I actually opened up a small boutique downtown about a year ago, women's fashion, its going very well." Bella wasn't surprised by this news, Alice was always into fashion.

The women had finished their first glasses of wine and ordered a second, Bella still not speaking much but letting Alice lead the conversation; it was because of her after all that they were there.

"Emmett still is the big oaf, I am sure you remember; he and Rose are actually expecting twins in the spring." Bella smiled widely as she remembered Alice's older brother Emmett, "Wow, Rosalie?" Bella spoke up for the first time in a while happy that the high school sweethearts were still together.

"Yup, they ended up going to Penn State together, Emmett on a full-ride for football, of course. They actually moved here right after graduation just a few months after mom and dad did and Emmett just recently accepted a new position with the Seahawks. Very exciting time for them," Alice paused as the conversation reached an awkward halt. Bella knew what was coming next, Edward. "Uh and hmmm that just leaves Edward," Alice stopped reading Bella's face and pausing.

"Alice, I'd rather not go there," Bella smiled sadly, "I would be happy if I never had to see or talk to him or about him again."

Alice nodded sadly but accepted Bella's words.

"Your last name changed," Alice pointed out not knowing what else to say.

Bella nodded and bit her lip, "Yeah, I just wanted a fresh start." Bella looked down at her fingers before continuing, "It wasn't as if anyone was trying to find me anyway." Bella regretted the words once they flew out of her mouth as she realized they stung Alice.

The silence was thick for a few moments.

"I deserved that," Alice reached out to touch Bella but pulled back when Bella moved away slightly, "Bella I can explain if you let me."

Bella shook her head, "Honestly Alice, too much time has passed, you don't need to explain, I have moved on, really." Bella didn't mean for those words to hurt Alice but she could tell that they did, it wasn't as if she meant she forgotten about Alice, she honestly felt that no explanation could make up for everything that happened.

"Bella, Edward felt a lot of guilt.." Bella stood abruptly shaking her head at Alice's words.

"Alice stop, I asked you not to mention him and honestly, it is not going to help anything. Edward should feel guilt Alice; he truly should because he ruined my life. I hope I never have to see him again Alice," Bella had balled her hand into a fist angry at where this conversation had gone; "Maybe this was a mistake Alice, I really should go, I am so happy that you are doing well and will see you again soon. Please don't feel like you need to avoid me Alice, I just don't know I can truly forget everything that happened." Bella sighed shakily before walking away, stopping momentarily to turn around "Please tell your family I wish them well; you all were never good at keeping secrets and I would hate for you to do it on my account."

Bella walked quickly towards her car hoping in and taking a moment to calm down before starting it up and beginning her four hour drive. Bella was excited to see Jake as it had been now two weeks since last seeing him and she would be able to tell him how her first week went.

She only spent half of the drive thinking about the interactions she had with Alice today, upset with how it had ended. She found herself remembering Alice just as she was many years ago, the Alice that was for quite some time, her best friend. She didn't know if she should reach out to Alice or let some time past but she decided that at some point she did want to see Alice again. As much as she told herself she had come to terms with the whole situation it was clear that there was still a lot of history there and as much as she wanted to be able to let Alice and the Cullen's go it was clear that she was not going to be able to. The exception was Edward, and she was confident that even if she saw Alice again she could live happily with never seeing Edward again.

As she approached Clallam Bay Corrections and decided she needed to let it all go for now. Tonight was about her time with Jake. She found herself right back into her usual pattern as she walked through the metal detectors and greeted Officer Smith. He guided her towards the back rooms making some small talk about this and that before allowing her to sit alone in one of the many identical rooms where she would wait for Jake.

"Bells," Jake sounded almost surprised as a new guard Bella hadn't seen before walked him in and handcuffed him down.

"Were you not expecting me?" Bella asked dumbfounded by his tone, this was their usual scheduled time.

Jake looked down at his hands until the guard closed the door behind him, "I guess they didn't call."

Bella was slightly annoyed, "What is going on Jake?" She felt as if she was on the outs in this conversation.

"They were supposed to call and cancel your visit, I am sorry Bells," Jake was acting off and Bella was not in the mood to dance around it.

"Jake, seriously, just spit it out," Bella rolled her eyes and hit the table.

"It's nothing Bella, my lawyer has just been meeting with me at this time so I asked them to tell you that we needed to reschedule, but you are here now so let's just visit while we can, how was your first week?"

Bella relaxed momentarily and went on to explain about her week leaving out the drama. Jake wasn't familiar with much of Bella's past and wouldn't know who Alice was even if she did decide to mention it.

"So your lawyer hey? Is this the hotshot? How are things going?" Bella spit out all of the questions before Jake could stop her and she could tell he wasn't happy with the third degree, taking a moment before answering blandly, "Fine."

Jake smiled momentarily at the expression on Bella's face as it was one of pure annoyance.

"Jake can you please talk to me?" Bella was rolling her eyes and she knew Jake hated it when she did that, "Bella stop, I told you weeks ago to leave it be. Why do you always do this?" The confused look on Bella's face caused Jake to continue, "You need to stop focusing all of your energy on me Bella, you need to live your life. I thought I made it clear I don't want you obsessing over me anymore."

Jake softened when he saw Bella flinch in reaction to his words, "Bells, things are going good, he seems like he knows what he's doing. I just don't want you getting your hopes up Bella, you know what was going on back then, I basically brought this upon myself."

Bella felt a pang of pity in her gut, she never liked Jake saying things like that but she knew it was what he truly believed. She would be so relieved when the day came that he was on the outside of these walls, without handcuffs, and hopefully a haircut.

"Stop with that Jake," Bella reached out to grab his hand although she knew she wasn't supposed to.

"Bella we have had this conversation, you know how I was back then. I just need you to realize things may not go our way regardless of how good my lawyer is," Jake stopped abruptly when the gate opened and the guard walked back in.

"Inmate, your lawyer is here," Bella narrowed her eyes, she definitely preferred Officer Smith to this ass-hat. Jake caught a glimpse of her face and laughed lightly, knowing exactly what she was thinking in that moment.

Bella sat momentarily confused by the silence before realizing that was her cue to leave, standing up and squeezing Jake's hand once to say goodbye. The ass-hat cleared his throat as it wasn't allowed to touch and she shrugged it off telling him it was her first time here and making Jake laugh before she walked out of the room.

Walking back into the entry way of the metal detectors she ran back into Officer Smith. She stopped momentarily smelling an eerily familiar scent and turning in a half circle to look around the room. She couldn't pinpoint the smell just recognized that she had smelt it before.

Officer Smith observing the last few moments spoke up, "You alright Ms. Swan?" Bella turned her head at his words taking a moment to collect herself, "Yes."

She cleared her throat momentarily and laughed off the awkwardness, "When are you going to stop calling me Ms. Swan and start calling me Bella?" Officer Smith smiled before responding, "Maybe when you stop calling me Officer Smith."

"Touché, are you wearing new cologne?" Bella spit the question out not recognizing it may be taken the wrong way but not being able to let go of the familiarity of the smell.

Officer Smith laughed, throwing his head back, "Oh no Ms. Swan, that's not me it's some lawyer that just walked through, that cologne is probably above my pay grade." Bella laughed lightly in response and said her goodbyes to Officer Smith.

The usual clanking of the prisons metal doors and the fresh night air gave her relief and allowed her to shrug off the smell she couldn't place and the mess that was her day. Bella was ready to head home and to sleep, hoping that finally tonight she would stop dreaming about anything related to Alice or her family for the first time in over a week.

* * *

 **xoxox**

 **reviews always appreciated.**

 **\- lalalaloo123**


End file.
